HP and the Final Battle
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Harry's 7th year... for every beginning, there has to be an ending chap 10 up r&r!
1. The Truth is Out

Title: HP and the Final Battle

Disclaimer: don't own a hair on Harry's head

Chapter 1: The Truth is Out

            Sirius is free!

Harry collapsed on his bed with a grin. He held tight in his hands a small piece of parchment and read it over and over.

            Dear Harry,

As of today, I am a free man. Dumbledore has cleared my name. I've been living in the Shrieking Shack. It's been quite cozy to an old dog. I have met a lovely woman by the name of Rosmerta in the Three Broomsticks here in Hogsmeade a few weeks ago. She's going to allow me to work there and share her small apartment. Yes, we're dating. And you, my fine godson, is looking at your final year at Hogwarts. Make it a memorable one. Come visit me soon, and bring Ron and Hermione along.

            Your Godfather,

            Sirius

Harry grinned. Sirius did seem to sound fine--- he even had a girlfriend! As what seemed to be the case. Ron had his eye on Lavender Brown, and Harry heard her giggle every time Ron walked by. Harry seemed to be catching quite a few girls eyes lately himself. Playing Quidditch for six years was bound to give you some muscle. Parvati Patil had winked at him a fair few times and Ginny Weasley fainted whenever he entered the room. Which was extremely annoying, but kind of sweet in its own way. But the one girl's eye that he wanted to catch was always in a book. Harry had been crazy about Hermione the last year, but was too embarrassed to tell her. She never seemed that interested in him, or any guy for that matter until fourth year and the Yule Ball. He had wanted to ask her to dance, but couldn't get up the nerve. Plus, he was really into Cho back then. He had kicked himself ever since. 

            For the first time in his life, Harry wasn't counting the days until he returned to Hogwarts. The majority of this was because of Hagrid's death at the end of his fifth year. Last year, he had managed to avoid looking at his vacant, lonely cabin. In his fifth year, The Order of the Phoenix was brought to life again, Mrs. Figg, Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus were a force constructed by the Ministry to dispose of Voldemort. Things hadn't gone as planned. Death Eaters attacked the school, and in the tirade, Hagrid was killed while they were searching for Harry. The Order took care of the Death Eaters, but not before Harry had another go with Voldemort. Harry only escaped because Lupin had sacrificed himself for him. Just as Voldemort raised his wand and muttered the words that couldn't kill him fifteen years ago, Lupin dove in front of Harry. Outraged, Voldemort fled, vowing to return. Why Voldemort didn't just kill him right then and there kept him awake at night for about two months.

            If it weren't for Hermione and Ron, Harry would have probably went mad. They too kept out of view of Hagrid's cabin. Hermione occasionally would burst into tears in the Gryffindor common room, but they rarely spoke of him, they didn't need to really, they all remembered him in their hearts, and there wasn't anything more to say. And now, the time drawing near again. The late August breeze rustled in through the window. Harry walked over to it, staring up at the starlight sky. Ron would be here any minute with the Ford Anglia, ready to take him to the Burrow. As on que, the car came shooting towards the house. Harry leapt back in fright. Ron put on the brakes just before crashing through the window. 

            "Harry!" he grinned from the driver's seat.

Harry stuck his head out of the window. "What's up?" 

He heard grunting and screeching from the passenger's seat. She hit her head on the glove box, screamed and scrambled back into the seat. "Thanks for the graceful stop, Ron."

            "Should have worn your seat belt," Ron said, patting his own.

Hermione ignored him and turned to the Emerald eyed boy at the window. "Harry!"

            "Hey," he said. "Come inside and help me get my trunk and stuff." He helped Hermione climb through the window and into his room.

Ron put the car in park and climbed in himself. Fifteen minutes later, the car was packed and trio was just about to climb inside. Hedwig soared around the car, patiently waiting for them.

Hermione wriggled on the spot. 

            "New kind of dance?" Ron asked.

            "Noooo," she moaned. "I have to pee."

            "Like a little kid!" Ron exclaimed. "I asked you before we left!"

Harry grinned.

            "Oh, shut up!" she snapped and turned to Harry. "You… don't think that they'd mind?"

            "Probably they would," Harry said. "But, they're asleep. Hurry up. Second door on the right."

Hermione flashed him a thumbs up and sprinted out of the room.

Ron shook his head. "Women."

Harry walked to the window. Hedwig flew down and perched herself on his arm. "Go ahead, girl. We'll met you there."

Hedwig hooted and took to the sky. Harry stood and watched her for a few minutes. He was interrupted by Hermione's shriek. He glanced at Ron, and they both jogged into the hallway. Dudley was awake, in the threshold of the bathroom. Hermione was at the sink, washing her hands. 

            "MUM!" Dudley screamed.

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he had whipped his wand out and pointed it at Dudley. "Out of the way! Out of the way, or I swear---"

Dudley, terrified backed up against the wall. In an instant, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon arrived on the scene.

            "What's going on here?" Uncle Vernon bloated, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Hermione, to Ron and then to Harry. "Boy?"

Harry glared Uncle Vernon dead on. "Forget it. We're leaving," he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her from the bathroom.

            "Not so fast," Uncle Vernon said, clutching Hermione's other arm.

            "Let her go," Harry demanded, positively sneering. He was sick of the Dursleys shit. He didn't have to put up with it anymore. After this year at Hogwarts, he'd probably be living with Sirius or Ron.

            "What did you say to me?" Uncle Vernon hissed, squeezing Hermione's arm hard. She whimpered.

            "I SAID LET HER GO," Harry said, taking his wand off Dudley and pointing it square between Uncle Vernon's eyes.

He laughed. "You can't do your hocus pocus here," he said. "You'll be kicked out of that freak school."

            "Uncle Vernon, I mean it, if you don't let her go, you'll regret it."

Uncle Vernon sneered back. "How dare you. Now, I demand answers." He pointed to Ron and Hermione. "What are they doing here?"

            "You can demand all you want. I have put up with this far too long," Harry said. "I'm through. You can threaten to kick me out of here, I don't care anymore! After this year, I'll never see you again." He grinned.

            "Watch your mouth," Aunt Petunia snapped. Harry had forgotten she was there. She was against the wall, consoling Dudley. "I'm your mother's sister,"

            "A sister you hated!" Harry cried.

            "I NEVER hated Lily!" Aunt Petunia shrieked. 

            "Right," Harry said. "You just lied to me for eleven years about her."

Hermione kicked Uncle Vernon in the gut. He gulped and let her go and ran behind Harry.

            "We've kept you all these years…" Aunt Petunia started.

            "YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" Harry shouted. "Sure, you kept me here, threw me a scrap of food or two and barely kept me alive."

            " I HATED YOUR FATHER!" Aunt Petunia scolded.

Ron, and Hermione gasped and turned to Harry.

            "You look so much like him…he stole my sister away! He changed her! Didn't even work, the lazy fool!" Aunt Petunia cried.

            "You leave my father out of this," Harry hissed. "He loved my mother and she loved him."

            "You horrible people!" Hermione cut in. "You hurt Harry all of these years just because you hated his father…!" she shouted directly to Uncle Vernon.

            "Harry, let's go," Ron said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry sneered at the Dursleys. "Yeah, let's go. There's nothing left to say."

End of chap 1! Revieeeeeeeew!


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

Title: FB

Disclaimer: see chap 

Chapter 2: The Calm Before the Storm

            Thanks to everyone who reviewed! E.C.R, I can't promise, but I'll try not too make it too sad! It won't be as sad as Heaven On Earth, but it won't be any birthday cake either. J

The ride back to the Burrow had been too quiet for Harry. Ron kept his eyes locked  in front of him, he really didn't know what to say, and Hermione was shaking with anger.

She kept muttering words under her breath like "the nerve…" and "so inconsiderate…"

Harry kept his own thoughts to himself, staring out the window as they glided through the night, leaving Privet Drive behind for good. He kept thinking about his father. What was wrong with him that made the Dursleys hate him so much? Probably because he too walked around with his hair disheveled. They always hated that.

The Burrow came into view and Harry gave a small smile. When he was with the Weasleys, especially Ron, most of his problems seemed less important. Ron could always do that. Ron pulled into the garage, and the three of them stepped out.

            "Glad we weren't stopped or anything," Hermione mumbled, closing her door with a soft click. "Driving without a license…"

Harry groaned. The last thing he wanted right now was to be in trouble. "Ron," he said. "Your mum and dad do know you've taken the car?"

Ron grinned and nodded. "Yeah. I've been driving all summer practically. And it's… you know, a bit easier up there." He pointed upward.

The trio entered the house. Mrs. Weasley had Ginny standing on a stool, pointing her wand at a tape measurer that kept measuring different parts of Ginny's body. She grinned at Harry and blushed heavily. 

            "What's going on, mum?" Ron asked.

            "Oh, well, your school letters just arrived and Ginny needs new dress robes. We're really tight this year, so I'm making hers myself." She blushed a little too, then turned her back to them.

Harry looked down at the floor. Last year, he had offered Mr. and Mrs. Weasley half of the money in his vault. They thanked him kindly for the offering, but declined. 

            "Well, Harry let's go take your stuff up to my room," Ron said after a few minutes of watching his mum measure Ginny. "Fred and George aren't here to do it."

            "Oh?" Harry asked, following Ron up the stairs.

            "Well, you know, they graduated. They're working in Zonko's until they have enough money to buy the place." Ron said. "Dad is thrilled, mum isn't too happy."

            "So, it's just you and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

            "Hopefully just Ginny after this year. Making our own robes, things must be really bad…"

Hermione and Harry exchanged sympathetic looks.

            "Just put your stuff anywhere," Ron said flopping down on his bed. "You know the drill."

Harry picked a corner of the room that wasn't littered with pictures and magazines of the Chudley Cannons, Ron's favorite Quidditch team. He dragged his trunk over and put Hedwig's empty cage on top of it.

            "I think we're having another ball!" Hermione said, reading her Hogwarts letter.

Ron groaned and covered his face with his pillow.

Harry snorted at Ron and turned to Hermione. "Why's that?"

She smiled at him. "Well, it says we need new dress robes too, and… one would think…"

            "I really hope it isn't another ball," Ron snapped. "There's no way I'm wearing that prissy, frilly MAROON eighteenth century NIGHTMARE!"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "It wasn't that bad, Ron,"

            "Oh yeah?" he shouted, tearing the pillow away from his face. "YOU weren't wearing it!!! It had more lace on it than yours!"

Hermione blushed. 

            "It could have been worse," Harry said.

            "How?!" Ron cried. "No, no no! No ball for me! I'll say I'm ill! And if Madam Pomfrey doesn't believe me, I'll take a heeping teaspoon of Bat Liver Juice and MAKE myself ill!"

            "Even if Lavender asks you?" Hermione said in a sing-song voice. Harry laughed out loud. Ron blushed.

            "Oh, Ron!" Harry said in a high voice, throwing the back of his hand to his forehead. "Take me to the ball! Take me!"

Hermione giggled. Ron grinned and tossed his pillow at Harry. It hit him in the face and then flopped to the floor. Harry grinned, picked up the pillow, walked to Ron and beamed him in the head. Ron jumped up, seized the pillow off of Harry's bed and an all out war ensued.

            "Boys," Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down on Harry's trunk with Hogwarts: A History. 

There was a sudden pause, and whispering. Hermione looked up, and found Harry and Ron in front of her, grins on their faces, pillows in hand.

            "And what do you think you're doing?"

She wasn't sure who yelled it, but there was a sudden "Get her!" and she was bombarded with getting smacked with pillows on either side of her. She squealed.

            "HERM!" someone threw her a pillow. It landed on her head and fell in back of her. 

She scooped it up and jumped to her feet. "You can't kill a killer," she said, a grin playing over her lips. She took a glance at the threshold and saw Ginny standing there, a pillow in her hand. "Thanks, Ginny." She went and stood beside her.

            "Oh what?" Ron asked, looking at the two girls. "You think you can take us on?"

Harry grinned. "I think they do, Ron."

            "We don't think, we KNOW it," Hermione spat. Ginny nodded.

            "Ooooo, I'm shaking in my little space boots," Ron replied. Those were the last words he muttered before Hermione lunged at him, swinging her pillow over her head.

            An hour later, exhausted, they collapsed onto the beds.

            "I'm really sorry, Harry," Hermione moaned.

Their game had come to an abrupt stop when Hermione swung her pillow at Harry, knocking the glasses off his face. They fell to the floor and she accidentally stepped on them.

Harry squinted at what he thought was her, but it ended up being Hedwig's cage. "Don't worry about it," he squinted harder. "Are you gaining weight?"

The other three laughed.

            "Nothing a little magic can't fix, right, Herm?" Ron asked her.

            "Yeah, but I can't until we're on the train," Hermione said. "I would right now, but the Ministry would know," she hung her head. 

            "It's only two days. The day after tomorrow you'll have your glasses back," Ginny piped up. "You like nice without them," she blushed.

Harry blushed too.

            "Now that's a Kodak moment," Ron said.

Harry turned away from Ginny. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he wasn't interested in her. He loved her too much like a little sister. He picked up both halves of his glasses. The lens on the left side was shattered, but the right side only had a small scratch. He held it up to his eye. "See, I can do this," he said, turning to them.

Ron nearly fell off the bed laughing.

            "At least I can SEE you laughing," Harry said.

This made Ron laugh even more.

            "Well, from now until I can fix your glasses, I'll be your eyes," Hermione said, looping her arm through Harry's. He turned to her, looking at her with his one good eye. She couldn't help but chuckle.

Ron snorted. "Ah great," he said. "Blind Harry and a book with bushy hair that walks and talks. What a pair you'll be."

            "Help me, Harry!!!" 

Harry ran through the forest, flames leaping up all around him. Where was he? Who was calling to him? He ran farther and farther.

            "PLEASE HELP ME!"

The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember who it was. Farther and farther he ran. "Where are you?" he called out.

            "HARRY!"

            "Tell me where you are!!!!" he shouted.

And then, he heard terrible screaming… of someone being tortured. And a voice, a familiar voice… laughing.

Harry woke up with a start. His scar was burning so much that he gave a small cry of pain. He squinted around the room. He saw a blurry lump that he assumed was Ron snoring peacefully in the other bed. He decided he would take a trip to the bathroomand get a damp cloth for his forehead. Seizing the good half of his glasses, holding it up to his eye and his other hand to his forehead, he went out of the room toward the bathroom. He stopped when he heard someone crying softly. It was coming from Ginny's room. He walked up the door and knocked. "Ginny?"

He heard a small gasp and she whispered. "Just a minute!" she pulled open the door a crack, putting a finger to her lips. "Hermione's asleep." In the moonlight, he could see her puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

            "Are you okay?" he asked.

            "Yes," she said quickly. Then, "no."

            "Anything I can help with?"

            "It's just… I know my mum and dad are poor," she said. "And I know my mum meant well, but the dress robe she made me is a wreck. I'm going to be laughed at."

            "I'm sure it's not that bad…" Harry started.

            "No?" Ginny reached inside and pulled out the pale orange dress robe. Harry examined it with his good eye. One of the sleeves was shorter than the other, the neck was crooked and the seam at the bottom wasn't stitched properly. Half of it just hung there.

            "Oh," he moaned.

            "See?" Ginny sobbed, starting to cry again.

            "Don't cry, Ginny," Harry said. "Tomorrow when we go to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies, I'll buy you new dress robes. Ron too, if he wants."

Ginny looked at him. "Really?"

Harry nodded. 

            "Thank you, Harry!" Ginny cried, throwing her arms around her neck. Harry wished she didn't, his scar was still pounding, but he gave her a small hug anyway.

Then they wished each other goodnight and went their separate ways.

            "What do you think?" Hermione asked Harry, leading him around Diagon Alley. "Flourish and Blotts next?" they had just been to Gringotts- Harry to get money out of his vault, and Hermione to have money exchanged. Ron and Ginny nervously waited outside, counting the small coins Mrs. Weasley had given them.

Harry didn't answer. He was too busy drinking in the fact that Hermione was this close to him. She hadn't been that shy either, holding his hand, winking and smiling at him as if she were trying to communicate something through body language. Harry gasped, something amazing had caught his good eye, and he started running over to it, dragging Hermione along. Ron seemed to know where he was headed as he followed him. 

            "Harry, what…?" Hermione stopped short when Harry pressed his good eye and nose up to the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron mimicked his movement.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

            "Did you ever see anything so beautiful?" Ron drooled.

Actually, Harry had, in the form of Hermione, but broom-wise, no way. "Never," he answered.

Floating in the store window was a sleek red oak broom with Windracer embolized on the handle.

            The Windracer

Brother broom of The Firebolt, the Windracer gives the rider maximum control with the slightest ease. Made from rare red oaks and hand polished by house elves in France. The Windracer out races every other broom in its class, its speed setting it apart from The Firebolt. Price: acquire within.

            "Think I'm in love," Ron said.

            "Oh, for goodness sake," Hermione replied. She wanted Harry to hold her hand again, and be close to her. She secretly wished she could break his glasses everyday, he was being so sweet to her. She pulled on the hem of his shirt. "Harry…"

            "Yeah, in a minute," he said, not turning around.

Hermione turned to Ron and poked him. "Ron,"

            "Leave me!" he cried.

Hermione sighed and turned to Ginny. "Well, would you like to finish shopping? It's nearly evening and we haven't got our books yet."

            "Yes," Ginny said.

The salesman stepped out of Quality Quidditch Supplies and turned to the two of them. "She's a beaut, eh?"

Ron turned to the man, tears in his eyes. "I'd sell my right arm just to hold it,"

The man laughed. "School shopping?"

They nodded.

            "Hogwarts?"

They nodded again.

            "Graduated from there myself… hey, aren't you Harry Potter?" he asked Harry.

Harry tore his eyes away from the window and put his good eye on the salesman. "Oh that guy. Yeah, I'm him." He nodded over his shoulder. "That's Ron. And those two are Hermione and Ginny."

The salesman smiled. "Charmed. Hey, would you like a go on it?"

Harry's eyes bugged. "Really?"

The salesman smiled. "Anything for Harry Potter."

            "Can Ron too?" Harry asked.

            "Sure, a friend of Harry's is a friend of mine," he stepped inside the shop.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and dashed toward the store door.

Hermione blocked their way.

            "Move before I knock you down!" Ron cried.

She rolled her eyes. "We have to finish shopping."

Harry thought a moment, dug in his pockets and thrust all of his gold into her hands. "Buy whatever you need for all of us. And I told Ginny I'd buy her dress robes. Do you want new ones, Ron?"

He shook his head. He hated Harry buying him anything unless it was Christmas or his birthday or something.

            "Alright then," Harry said quickly. "We'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron as soon as we're done." He and Ron ran inside without another word.

            "Well!" Hermione snapped. "As if we're their personal shoppers!"

Ginny blushed. "I'd do anything for Harry,"

Hermione blushed too. So would she.

            "Your new robes are absolutely gorgeous," Hermione gushed as she and Ginny waited for Harry and Ron in the Leaky Cauldron. 

Ginny smiled. "Thanks. You like the color?"

Hermione nodded. "That wine color brightens you up a bit,"

            "I like yours too," Ginny said. "I'm glad you didn't go with blue again, though your blue one is pretty,"

            "The green just caught my eye," Hermione said, speaking about more than just the robes.

Harry and Ron walked into the Leaky Cauldron, goofy grins on their faces.

            "About time," Hermione said, glad to see Harry again. "Shall we?" she asked, offering her arm.

Harry took her arm. Hermione handed him a big bag she was towing with her. "Get everything?" he asked.

She nodded. She dug in her pockets and handed him a fair amount of coins. "Your change,"

            "Alright then, let's go," Harry said, finding the door with his good eye. The four of them walked out. 

            "What about fixing Harry's glasses?" Ginny asked.

They were halfway to Hogwarts when she blurted it out. Hermione and Harry were having too much fun together to remember. They were sitting side by side in the compartment, Hermione pointing at clouds and Harry telling her what they looked like through his good eye, and then his bad eye. Ron had gone in search of the lunch lady.

            "Oh," Hermione said. "Right," 

Harry blushed and handed her the two pieces. Now he had two bad eyes again. He remembered the Muggle doctor telling him he was legally blind without his glasses. Unfortunately, Dudley had heard it too, and wasted no time in snapping them in two. The Dursleys refused to buy him a new pair, so he started taping them. 

Hermione took out her wand, said a few words, and the glasses cemented themselves back together, the lens reforming and the scratch disappearing. She handed them back to him. "Good as new,"

            "Thanks," Harry put them back on his face. It was like he was reborn: everything was clear once again. He leaned his head back against the seat, watching the rolling countryside go by, hoping this year would be quiet and calm, and he'd for once have a normal year in school.

End of chapter 2!!!! reviewwww


	3. The DADA Lesson

Ttitle: FB

Chapter 3: The DADA lesson

Disclaimer: see chap 1

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Especially bunny lee and E.C.R who are becoming my groupies

The Great Hall was bustling with activity. Nervous first years gathered nervously around Professor McGonagall and the Sorting Hat, while the other students watched on cheerfully, applauding their new house members.  The trio sat side by side. Ron looked up at the Head Table and gasped.

            "What's up?" Harry asked.

            "Look at Snape!"

Harry turned his attention to the Head Table. Dumbledore was applauding Jamie Ferris for becoming a Ravenclaw, and beside him sat… Snape. He indeed looked like Christmas had come early. He had a small smirk on his face. He caught Harry's eye and the smirk broadened. Hot searing pain flashed across Harry's scar.

            "He does seem… uhm, happy…" Harry frowned, rubbing his forehead.

            "I don't like this," Hermione moaned beside the two. "When was the last time we saw Snape happy?"

Harry shook his head. "Last year when he thought for sure we had died."

Their fears turned to horror when Dumbledore got up to speak after Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat and stool away and after the school song. "I'd like to welcome all of you, new and returning to Hogwarts. I have a few announcements I'd like to make. First, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, our Potions master, Professor Severus Snape." 

The Slytherin table busted out with applause.

The trio's eyes bugged out and they looked at each other nervously.

            "Is he off his rocker?" Ron exclaimed.

            "Ron, I'm sure he knows what he's doing," Hermione said, but looked terrified.

Something was wrong, Harry knew it. On no day on God's green earth would a former Death Eater be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

            "And secondly," Dumbledore continued after Slytherin's jubalee quieted down. "There will be a ball to commence the start of term. It will be held in two weeks, so waist no time in finding a date." He looked up and down the Head Table. "Well, I think that is all. Let the feast begin!"

Harry paced back and forth nervously in the common room, in front of Hermione and Ron.

            "So much for a quiet year," Ron mumbled. 

Hermione watched Harry pace, biting her bottom lip. "You're forgetting one thing. Dumbledore. Dumbledore is still here, Harry. He's alive and well. Snape wouldn't dare…"

            "Oh wouldn't he?" Harry asked. "There's a reason why Dumbledore gave him the job! It's the one thing Snape has wanted most, apart from doing us in." he paused. "And now… now, he has it…" he stopped short.

            "What is it?" Hermione asked.

            "There's something I didn't tell you,"

Ron slapped a hand to his head.

            "Last night, I had a dream… someone was calling for my help. I kept looking for them, but couldn't find them… and then, I heard someone laughing. I think it was Snape. Snape, or Voldemort."

Hermione drew in a sharp gasp.

            "Well, tomorrow we'll get to see what he's up to," Ron said. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow."

            "With Slytherin?" Harry asked.

Ron frowned. "No, Hufflepuff. He's teaching Slytherin alone…"

That night, Harry had the same dream. He woke up in a cold sweat, his velvet drapes consuming him in total blackness. His scar was burning. 

"That's it!" Harry shouted. "I'm through with dreaming! I'm through! If Snape or Voldemort want a piece of me, they know where to find me! What's the point of haunting me in my dreams?" he exclaimed out of no where as he, Hermione and Ron were walking to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. 

            "Harry, are you sure that's wise?" Hermione asked, her voice breaking.

            "I don't care!" Harry shouted. "My scar has been hurting me for far too long every time Snape looks at me."

            "But that could just be because he was a Death Eater," Ron said. 

            "Maybe he was the only one for the job," Hermione piped up. "And he's had plenty golden opportunities to kill you, Harry. Why would he wait until now?"

Harry rubbed his scar. "I don't know."

            "I think Hermione's right," Ron said. "There's a short list for this job. Everyone thinks it's jinxed. We all remember that stupid git Lockhart,"

Hermione blushed.

They walked into the dungeon and took seats in the back of the drafty classroom. Snape swooped in, his robes billowing behind him. "Get out your Quills and open your books," he demanded, turning his back toward them.

All of them, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs stared at him. They were all stunned- Snape in all of the years they had been there had never told them to as so much open a book. He assumed they would think to do so and took points if they didn't.

He turned around and saw them all gaping at him. "Do as I say," he said.

Still stunned, the students took out their books, Quills, parchment and bottles of ink. 

            "Open to chapter seven," he hissed, turning his back on them again to write on the blackboard.

Harry opened his book and gasped at that Chapter heading: Death Eaters. He eyed Snape coldly. What was he getting at? He had to know that Harry and his comrades knew that he was a Death Eater.

            "Mr. Potter," Snape called.

Harry looked up. "Yes, sir?" he asked through gritted teeth.

            "Would you be so grand as to read the first few paragraphs?"

Hermione's hand shot up into the air.

Snape rolled his eyes. "What is it, Miss Granger?" he demanded. 

            "Please, sir… shouldn't we start with the first chapter?"

            "Miss Granger, are you telling me how to teach my class?"

Hermione muttered a weak, "No."

            "Well then, it would suit you just fine to copy notes and answer my questions, since you are the student," Snape spat.

            "But, Sir…" she started.

            "Twenty points from Gryffindor," he snapped. "Open your mouth again, and I will make it fifty."

Ron clamped his hand over Hermione's mouth.

            "Read, Potter." Snape ordered.

Harry cleared his throat. "Chapter 7: Death Eaters.

Death Eaters are followers of Dark Lords. When they choose to become a Death Eater, they are tattooed with the Dark Mark, an eerie picture of a skull and a serpent. One of the most famous Death Eaters was Lily Potter, little Harry Potter's mother. She pledged her allegiance to the dark arts before she met her husband, James…" Harry trailed off. His mother a Death Eater? His own mother? 

            "Problem, Potter? Forget how to read?" Snape asked, smirking.

            "This can't be true…" Harry whispered. He looked around the classroom. They were acting like this was nothing new. Ron had his mouth open in shock, and Hermione was fidgeting nervously.

            "Oh but it is," Snape said. "Now finish. Read."

Harry stared at the book. His scar was burning. The words were blurring together. His mother? His own mother?!

            "Finish reading, Potter!" Snape shouted.

Harry put a trembling finger on the next word. He was trying hard not to lash out at Snape, at the whole room. Was he the only one that didn't know?

            "Fifty points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled. "Longbottom, finish Potter's reading."

Neville gave a smell yelp and finished Harry's paragraph. "… before she met her husband, James Potter. She then left Voldemort's side. Some say this is the reason why she was killed. Voldemort hated traitors."

            "Harry?" Ron wiggled the curtains of Harry's bed. After DADA, Harry had ran back to the dorm, and shut himself in his bed. He needed time to digest what he had learned.

            "Go away, Ron." Harry said.

            "Come on, let's go down to the common room," he said.

            "No."

            "Hermione wants to talk to you,"

Harry felt like leaping up and sprinting down to the common room to see Hermione, but something made him stay stuck to the bed. "She can talk to me later."

            "She says it's important."

Harry pulled his hangings away.

            "I had no idea about your mum," Ron said, patting his shoulder. "But… she did come back to our side, and that was before you disembowled Vol… You-Know-Who."

            "She's no better than Snape," Harry mumbled.

            "Everyone makes mistakes, Harry." Ron said. "But when she met your dad, she decided to give it up because she loved  him, then she had you, and she loved you. She protected you with her life, Harry."

He was silent.

            "So, how can you even compare her to Snape? She saw the error of her ways and chose you and your dad."

            "But if she hadn't been a Death Eater, she might still be alive."

            "You don't know that," Ron said. "Maybe if she was never a Death Eater, she would have never met your dad."

Harry locked eyes with the floor. "Maybe…"

            "Let's go see Hermione," Ron said. Harry followed him reluctantly. When they reached the common room, they were shocked to find Hermione in tears.

            "What's wrong?" Ron asked.

            "I knew!" she cried. "I knew about your mum!"

Harry stared at her, shocked. She knew all of these years and never told him? "What?" he demanded.

            "I was going to tell you, I wanted to tell you," she babbled, "I read it in The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, I never knew how to tell you!"

            "Whoa," Ron whispered.

Red hot anger boiled inside Harry. She was supposed to be one of his two best friends, and she kept this from him all this time. "So, what you let me find out the worst possible way!?" Harry exploded.

            "I tried to stop Snape!" Hermione shouted. "As soon as I saw the chapter heading, I knew what he was going to do!"

            "You had six years to tell me!" Harry yelled. "Six years! The Dursleys lied to me all of my life, Hermione! Why couldn't you just tell me the truth?"

            "I knew you'd be hurt," she sobbed. 

            "But that was my mother," Harry said. "You should have told me. So what if I'd be hurt, I deserved to know the truth. I can't believe you'd do this to me."

            "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Please don't hate me."

Harry was furious with her. "I just… need to be alone right now." He turned and stormed back toward the dorm.

            "I've never seen him so angry," she whispered.

            "You should have told him" Ron said. "That was really wrong."

            "I know!" she sobbed. "I just love him so much… I couldn't bring myself to do it… now I'll be lucky if he even looks at me again."

            "Leave him alone for a few days, give him some time to cool down, and I'll try talking to him." Ron advised.

Hermione gulped and erupted into more sobs. Ron walked over and gave her a hug.

Over the next week, Harry avoided Hermione. He was still angry with her, and even though she looked sad during the few times he saw her, he let his anger win. He was in his dorm most of the time, and stayed away from the library and common room. He was walking up to the dorm one night when Ginny grabbed his arm. "Harry,"

He turned to her. "Oh hey, Ginny."

            "Uhm, how are you?"

            "Al right. How are you?"

            "Good," Ginny said.

There was a pause.

            "So, do you have a date to the ball on Saturday?" she asked quickly.

The Ball! In everything that happened, he had forgotten all about it. "No," he said. "To be honest, I forgot all about it. I probably won't even go."

            "Oh, come on, come with me!" she hopped up and down. "it'll be fun."

            "I dunno…"

            "You can use some fun," Ginny said. "I heard about… Hermione."

            "Yeah…" Harry raked a hand through his hair.

Ginny took a step closer to him. "I just want you to know that I'd never do anything like that," she said. "I would always be open and honest with you."

Harry arched a brow. If he didn't know better, he'd say Ginny was coming on to him. He gave her a small smile.

            "So, say you'll come!" she gushed. "C'mon, I want to get all pretty, and you haven't even seen my new dress robes! C'mon Harry, let me get all pretty for you!"

Harry laughed. "I dunno…"

            "Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase," she grinned.

            "Okay, okay," Harry smiled. "I'll go to the ball with you,"

            "Yayyy!" she gave him a quick hug and dashed through the portrait hole. Harry laughed. Maybe that was what he needed. Some fun. And he would have fun with Ginny, he knew that. He just hoped he wasn't setting her up for a big heart break.

            "Ron, I'm not going," Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him.

            "But it's our last year!" Ron cried. "You'll kick yourself later if you don't come."

Hermione sighed. "No I won't. Besides, Harry might go… and if he sees me there…" she trailed off.

            "Well then, come with me."

            "You're going with Lavender!" 

Ron blushed. "I… I know,"

            "One stupid mistake," she mumbled. "God… one stupid mistake made me lose him forever. He doesn't even look at me anymore. He glares."

            "Hermione, after you spend six years with someone and get to know them inside and out, they're not that easily forgotten. Give Harry some time."

            "He'll never trust me again! Never! And it's all my fault! All of it! I just didn't want to hurt him by telling him, and I ended up hurting him anyway!" she slammed her Arithmancy book shut. Crookshanks jumped into her lap. She petted her cat. "And I wish Hagrid were here," she said, her voice breaking. "he was always good with these things… he always made everything so clear."

Ron was silent a moment. "We all miss him, Herm." He patted her leg

There was a pause.

            "How long have you had a thing for Harry?" Ron asked.

            "How long?" Hermione moaned. "Try the troll incident."

            "Back in first year?"

She nodded. "He was just so brave and…"

Ron cleared his throat loudly.

            "So were you," she added. "But… I don't know, there's just something about him that makes me all warm and fuzzy inside."

            "Damn, you did a good job of hiding it," Ron said. "I had no idea."

            "Of course I hid it. I still do."

            "Why?" Ron asked.

            "Because," she answered, "He's Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived, Quidditch star, and all the rest. And I'm… just some little bookworm."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. He opened it again. "Are you ever going to tell him?"

She shook her head. "Boys like that don't end up with girls like me."

End of chapter 3! revieeeewwww


	4. The Runaway

Title: FB

Chapter 4: the runaway

Disclaimer: see chap 1

As always, thanks for the reviews

            "Potter! POTTER!"

Harry and Ron were on their way to Divination when they heard Malfoy's irritating tone behind them

Harry reluctantly turned around. Malfoy was smirking from ear to ear. "Is it true?"

            "Is WHAT true, Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

            "Did you finally dump that disgusting Mudblood?"

Harry sneered at Draco. He might be mad with Hermione at the moment, but she was still his friend. He whipped out his wand. "What did you say?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Just when I thought you and I could be allies, Potter."

            "Malfoy, when you grow some balls, stop walking around like your piss don't stink, and quit being Snape's lap dog we'll be allies." Harry said.

Ron laughed out loud.

            "Until then, earn some respect," Harry said.

            "What did you say to me, Potter?" Draco pulled out his wand as well.

            "You heard me," Harry replied, pointing his wand at him.

            "What is going on here?" a voice asked behind them. Professor Trelawney was coming up the corridor.

            "You mean, you didn't see this happening?" Ron joked.

She ignored him. "Boys, put those away and go your separate ways."

Draco and Harry stared at each other.

            "Now," Trelawney said. "Mr. Potter, I believe you belong with me?" she pulled down the ladder. Reluctantly, Harry trudged up, followed by Ron.

The Great Hall looked beautiful. Everything was decorated in white--- white lace hung on the windows, little white fairies flew throughout the hall blowing bubbles through small wands. The house tables had been pushed to the walls and a large dance floor was in the center. Ice sculptures of the four house animals were in the corners. Lavender and Ron spotted Ginny and Harry on the dance floor, and danced their way over.

            "Ginny!" Ron called. "You didn't tell me you were coming with Harry,"

Ginny blushed. "I wanted to surprise you,"

            "I'm just concentrating on not tripping over my feet," Harry moaned.

            "Oh, you," Ginny said, hitting Harry playfully on the chest. "You're doing fine."

Ron cast a nervous glance over his shoulder at their table. Hermione sat there, looking beautiful, but her arms and legs were crossed. He had convinced her to come, not knowing that Harry would be here with Ginny. "Let's sit down," he told Lavender. "I'm starved."

Lavender laughed. "Okay. We'll see you two later," they said and left the dance floor.

            "You look… really nice," Harry told Ginny.

And she did. Her red hair was up in curls, and her new robes fitted her nicely. "Thank you," she said.

"Uhm, Hermione," Ron said as they sat down.

She turned to him. Ron opened his mouth, but just then Neville showed up.

            "Hermione, do you want to dance?"

            "Sure, Neville," Hermione got up. "I'll be back, okay, Ron?"

All he could do was nod. 

Neville led Hermione onto the dance floor and she disappeared into the crowd.

            "This is bad," Ron said. "If Harry sees her…"

            "Ron, are you here with me or Hermione?" Lavender asked.

Ron turned to her. "I'm here with you, of course."

            "Then act like it! Hermione is a big girl, she can take care of herself."

Ron felt guilty. He had been ignoring Lavender, but Hermione needed him too. "Sorry," he muttered.

            "It's okay," she said. "Can we dance?"

            "Can't we eat first?"

            "Ron!"

            "Okay, okay," he said, getting up and reaching for her hand. "But when my stomach rumbles, remember, it was you that denied it food."

Lavender laughed. "Just one quick dance and then we can eat. I like this one,"

            "It's a slow one!" Ron exclaimed. "That's going to make me hungrier!"

            "Oh, come on!" Lavender grabbed his hand and pulled him into the crowd.

She was there. Harry saw her dancing with Neville, and she put her head on his shoulder. Harry looked down at Ginny, who looped her arms around his neck. 

            "I'm really glad I'm here with you," she whispered.

Harry smiled at her.

He kept his eyes on Hermione.

When the dance ended, Ginny excused herself from him to go use the ladies room. 

Hermione thanked Neville for the dance, and walked back to the table. Lavender and Ron weren't there.

            "Figures," she muttered. "I should just go, but after I rest my feet since these damn shoes are killing me,"

Harry didn't know if it was the way she looked, or how he felt seeing her sitting there alone, but all of his anger seemed to just disappear. She was just trying to protect him, after all. Her emerald robes made her skin glow, and she didn't look real. Like some angel sent from heaven. Harry started over to her. 

Hermione bent down and pulled off her shoes. "Ahhh," she grinned and wiggled her toes. When she looked up again, she saw someone standing before her. "Harry," she whispered, and then locked eyes with the ground.

He offered his hand to her.

She ducked.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her to her feet and out onto the dance floor.

            "I'm really sorry," she whispered.

            "Shhh," he said as he put one of his hands onto the curve of her hip and took the other one in his own.

And they started dancing. And suddenly, they were in their own little world. They were blind to everything around them.

Ginny returned from the bathroom, and spotted Harry and Hermione dancing. She frowned, and sat down at Ron and Lavender's table.

A few seconds later, Ron and Lavender hurried over.

            "Ginny, you look beautiful!" Lavender cried.

            "You too," Ginny said. "Wearing Lavender was really an original idea,"

            "Oh thanks," Lavender gushed.

Ron gave a small yelp. "Is that… Harry and Hermione?"

Ginny ruffled her nose. "Yeah."

            "Looks like they've made up by the way they're dancing," he replied. After seeing Ginny's face, he said. "I… mean… damn, I'm hungry!" he picked up the menu from his dish and ordered a steak.

            "Harry IS my date tonight," Ginny said. "It's not like he's all over her or kissing her or… anything. They're just dancing,"

Ron was stuffing steak into his mouth. He wasn't going to bother telling his little sister that one of his best friends was in love with his other best friend--- the best friend his little sister was in love with. It was just way too complicated. And he didn't want to hurt her. 

Harry's emerald eyes burned into Hermione's amber ones. It was like no one else was in the room except the two of them. And then… their lips met.

            "Uhm…" Lavender gasped, watching Harry and Hermione.

            "What?" Ginny asked.

            "NOTHING!" Lavender exclaimed. "Just don't…"

Too late. 

Ginny turned her attention on Harry. She gasped. "No. He wouldn't…"

            "Ginny, wait, I've got to…" Ron started.

Tears were leaking out of Ginny's eyes. "I have to go!"

            "Ginny," Ron protested.

Ginny, sobbing ran out of the Great Hall.

Ron slumped down at the table.

            "It's not your fault, Ronnie," Lavender said soothingly. "Ginny has to be alone right now."

            "I… I know…" Ron sighed. He turned back to Harry and Hermione. They were making their way over to the table, hand-n-hand. "So, did you make up?" he asked.

Hermione grinned and nodded.

            "There's a slight problem," Lavender said. "While you two were out there lip locked, Ginny saw you... and she ran off."

            "My words exactly," Ron glared at Harry.

Harry clapped a hand to his head. "Ginny!!!"

            "How could you, man?" Ron asked. "That's my sister!"

            "Ron, I…" Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

            "And you too," Ron said, turning on Hermione. 

            "Sorry," she squeaked.

            "Yeah, you're sorry," Ron moaned. "For killing my sister!"

            "We should leave Ginny alone for now," Lavender advised. "Let her cry herself out. She's hurt, but she'll be okay,"

            "Shouldn't we go to her?" Hermione asked. 

            "Hermione, one of the last people she wants to see right now is you." Ron snapped.

Hermione went red and hung her head. "I knew it was a mistake coming tonight."

            "Well, I don't feel any more like dancing," Harry said. "I'm going to bed."

            "Me too." Hermione said.

They said goodbye to Ron and Lavender (Ron ignored them.) and made their way into the Entrance Hall.

            "I can't believe all of this is happening," Hermione said.

            "Yeah, me either." Harry said.

They walked through the Portrait Hole.

            "It's hard to believe just a few days ago, we were all happy… and friends." Hermione said.

            "Yeah," he said. "I hope Ron will cool down,"

            "I'm sure he will… Ginny's going to be devastated."

            "She'll get over it in time," Harry said.

They looked at each other.

            "Well, good night, Harry." She kissed him on the cheek.

            "'Night, Herm."

Hermione climbed the stairs to the girl's dorm. She checked the sixth year's dorm, and all of the bathrooms. Ginny was nowhere to be found.

Two days later, Ginny was still missing. Ron refused to talk to either of them, and avoided them at all costs. Hogwarts sent out a search party for Ginny over the next week, turning up nothing. Harry fell asleep, thinking of nothing but Ginny. He had hurt her so bad, he knew that. He just wanted to find her and make it up to her somehow. But he loved Hermione. Ginny would have to understand that. Hermione was the one he wanted to be with. That night, he had the same dream that had been plaguing him since the Burrow. Only this time, when he woke up in a cold sweat, he knew who the voice belonged to. The voice that kept calling to him for help. The voice of Ginny Weasley.

            End of chapter 4! revieeeeeeeewwwwwww


	5. Through the Mirror

FB: Chapter 5: Through the Mirror

Thanks to everyone who reviewed

Just as quickly as Harry made amends with one of his best friends, he lost the other… and deservingly so. Harry felt like he deserved the way Ron was treating him… along with a kick in the gut, even though Harry didn't mean to hurt Ginny. If Harry had a little sister, and Ron had did that to her, he would have felt the same way Ron did. Ron refused to even look in Harry or Hermione's general direction. He spent all of his time with Lavender, and when they passed Harry or Hermione, he glared and talked in low whispers. But the search for Ginny was still on. The whole school was in an uproar about it. Where could Ginny have gotten to? It had been over a week.

That night, Harry was awakened by a soft voice, calling gently to him. "Harry…"

Harry bolted up in bed, fumbled for his glasses and put them on. Everyone else, including Ron was asleep. He squinted into the darkness. 

"Harry…" the voice called again.

Harry got up and crept to the door. He opened it and peered out. Torches were lit on the deserted corridor. Shrugging, he closed the door as quietly as he could and got back into bed, soon falling into a fitful sleep.

Hermione beamed the next morning at Harry the next morning at breakfast. He looked so weird without Ron standing next to him. Ron didn't look up when Harry entered the Great Hall. He kept his face on his brownie and talked to Lavender at the end of the table.

Harry frowned, and turned to her. "Something weird happened last night."

Hermione gulped, and turned to him. "What?"

Harry continued, "Well… wait. Hermione, were you calling me last night?"

She arched her brow. "Calling you? When?"

            "Last night. Somebody woke me up calling my name. It sounded like a girl."

She shook her head. "No… wasn't me."

            "I might have been dreaming it, I guess." Harry raked a hand through his unruly hair.

Hermione gripped Harry's arm. "You don't think… the Chamber of Secrets is open again?" she whispered.

He saw the fear in her eyes. It was a possibility, but until he was entirely sure, there was no point in scaring her more than she was. "No…. no." he said.

Harry walked in on and Ron and Lavender in the common room later that day. Lavender was sitting on his lap, and their tongues were in each other's mouths. He really wanted to talk to Ron, to apologize, he'd apologize every day for the rest of his life if he could have him back as a friend. But now just didn't seem like the right time. Sighing, he hurried up to his dorm as quickly as he could. He knew he wouldn't disturb them if he picked a corner and started on his Star Charts, he didn't think a nuclear explosion could disturb them.

That night, Harry heard the voice again. He woke up in a cold sweat. Where was that voice coming from?

            "Harry…"

Harry got to his feet. He saw Ron sleeping in his bed. Should he wake him? No, he was still pretty pissed at him.

            "Harry…"

            "Oh, shut up…" he hissed back to the darkness.

Neville snorted. "Harry?"

Harry's heart gave a leap. "Neville!" he whispered. "Neville, are you awake?"

Neville sat up in bed. "What's wrong?"

            "Listen… do you hear a voice?" Harry asked.

Neville sat perfectly still.

            "Harry…"

            "That, there! Did you hear that?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head. "I don't hear anything."

            "Wait, listen again."

            "Harry…"

            "Anything?" Harry asked.

            "No. It's late, go back to bed." Neville slumped back down on his bed.

Harry clambered back into his bed, and sat up all night listening to the voice.

            "I heard it again," Harry told Hermione, slumping down on the couch next to her in the common room.

            "Not again?" she asked, her eyes growing wide with fear.

He nodded. "I think I can only hear it, though. I woke Neville up last night, but he couldn't hear a thing."

            "Harry, I want you to go to Dumbledore," she said. "I don't like this…"

            "And tell him what? That I'm hearing voices?"

            "Yes!" she cried.

            "He'll think I'm mental!" he rubbed his forehead. "Which isn't sounding that far from the truth…"

            "Harry…" she said, squeezing his hand. "You look like you haven't slept all night…"

            "I haven't," he cut in.

            "See?" she said. "You can't go on like this. And when Ginny's still missing…"

            "Shh, here comes Ron."

Ron stepped through the portrait hole, saw the two of them, and turned right around to walk back out.

            "Ron, WAIT!" Harry cried, jogging up to him.

            "Do I hear someone?" Ron asked. "No, it can't be."

            "I'm sorry!" Harry cried. "What is it going to take?"

            "My sister being found!" Ron cried angrily.

            "I'm sorry too, Ron," she said, hurrying over.

            "All I have to say is that I hope you two are happy together," he said, pushing past the two of them and upstairs to his dorm.

They heard the door slam and looked at each other.

            "He's never going to forgive us," Hermione said tearfully.

Harry put his arm around her shoulders.

He woke up with a start. And suddenly, he heard it again. "Harry…" the same eerie voice from the night before. Harry pinched himself in the arm so hard that it left fingernail marks. He wasn't dreaming. He got to his feet. Ron's bed was empty. 

            "Harry…"

His curiosity getting the better of him, he hurried out of the room, shutting the door as quietly as he could. He stopped and listened for the voice.

            "Harry…"

There. Somewhere coming from downstairs. The common room, maybe? He crept down the stairs and into the common room. It was deserted.

            "Harry…"

Hermione was just coming down the stairs from her dorm and into the common room to retrieve a forgotten book when she saw Harry dash toward the portrait hole.

Harry climbed through the portrait hole. She followed.

            "Come closer, Harry…"

He looked up. Somewhere above him. He climbed the stairs, stopping every so often for the voice. It kept calling him. He went up two more flights of stairs. "Ron?" he called hopefully, knowing quite well that he wasn't hearing Ron's voice. Memories of his freshman year drifted back to him when he realized his hand settled on the handle of the door where Fluffy had been kept.

            "Harry…"

            "Harry!" she called from behind him. "Harry!" Then, suddenly, a thought dawned on her. "He probably he's hearing the voice instead of me!"

The voice seemed to drift through the door. "Fluffy still can't be in here," he stated. He turned the handle and went into the room. She watched him go inside and quickly followed.

He loved it when he was right.

Harry let out his breath in a low whoosh. He gazed around the room. The Mirror of Erised stood lonely in a corner and was glowing eerily. Harry felt himself being drawn to it. "Harry…"

Harry faced the mirror. He read the saying aloud. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi" He gazed into the mirror. He saw himself, Hermione, Ron and… and his parents, all sitting down, opening presents around a huge decorated Christmas tree. Grins from ear to ear were plastered on all of their faces. Their mouths were moving, but Harry couldn't hear what they were saying. Harry stepped closer to the mirror, and placed his ear onto the smooth surface. He felt himself falling, falling into a pool of metallic fluid. And then, everything went black 

She spotted him just as he stepped through the mirror. "Harry!" she ran up to the mirror and pounded on it with her fist. "Harry!!!" Breathing heavily, she looked up at the mirror, and at its inscription. It didn't take her long to figure out what it meant. She looked into the mirror as well. It showed she and Harry standing in front of a large manor, grins on their faces, arms around each other. And on their fingers… sat identical gold bands. They were married! She reached her hand out. The mirror's face pooled around her fingers. It wanted her to go inside.

            "NO!" she cried, jumping away from the mirror. "No, you're not real! You're not real!!!!"

Quickly, she got an idea. She walked up to the mirror, ignoring her mirror self beckoning her forward. "I show not your face but your heart's desire," she said slowly and clearly.

The scene changed, and she saw Harry inside, with her and Ron around a Christmas tree. "No!" she yelled and banged on the mirror. "No, Harry, it's not real!!!"

She felt her heart give a leap as Harry stepped through the mirror. It took her about three point five seconds to realize something was wrong. His eyes were blood red, and his scar… his scar was missing.

            "Who are you?" she demanded.

            "You won't suffer… much," Harry said, pulling out his wand. "Duel."

"I won't fight you," she said defiantly.

            "DUEL!" Harry bellowed.

            "No. I know some part of you is the REAL Harry. And I won't hurt you." Hermione's lip trembled. Was she doing the right thing? If this didn't work, she was dead, no questions asked.

            "Fool," Harry murmered. He pointed his wand at her. "Adava Kadevra," a green light shot out of his wand. Hermione dodged it and ran to the mirror. 

"Harry!" she pounded on it with her fists. She dodged another of evil Harry's spells. But he was getting closer to her. "Say the words, Harry! I know you can hear me!"

Harry pounded hard on the glass from inside the mirror. "Hermione, RUN!" He was forced to watch as his twin's freeze spell zapped her in the leg. 

She felt ice traveling up her body. Soon, she'd be solid. "I show not your face, but your heart's most desire! I show not your face but your heart's desire!!!!!!"

Harry froze. Had he heard right? If not, this was the end. "I show not you face, but your heart's desire." And then he was falling…

The evil Harry grinned at the frozen Hermione. He pointed his wand at her. "Adavra…"

Harry fell out of the mirror and landed on his double.

The evil Harry opened his mouth in a soundless scream and was sucked back into the mirror. Harry collected his wand from his pocket and aimed it at Hermione. "Ferenzio!"

Hermione gulped in mouthfuls of air. She  turned to Harry and took a small step back.

He gave her a small smile and raised his bangs.

Hermione grinned from ear to ear when she saw his scar. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Harry!!" After a few minutes, she pulled away. She looked wildly around. "Where is he?"

            "Gone. Back into the mirror. With me here, he doesn't exist."

            "Oh, Harry, I was so worried!" she flung her arms around his neck again.

            "It's okay," he said soothingly, stroking her hair. "But there's something else…"

            "What?"

            "I know where Ginny is."

            "what!?"

He nodded. "When you were yelling to me through the mirror… the scene changed… and I was reliving my dream again. Only this time, I saw Ginny running… and calling to me for help. She ran through the Forbidden Forest… where she stumpled upon a portkey… and into the clutches of Voldemort."

Hermione gasped. "Harry, it's a trap."

Harry shook his head. "I don't care. I'm going to get Ginny back. And I'm going to destroy Voldemort. I'm tired of him taking the people I care about."

            End of chapter 5!! revieeeeeew


	6. The Attack

FB; Chapter 6: The Attack

Disclaimer: see chap 1

Thanks for the reviews!!!!

Malfoy paced slowly back and forth in his dormitory. He checked his watch. Ten minutes until midnight. If he was going to act, he had to do so now, and without hesitation. If he didn't, by his own standards, he would be doing the wizarding world a favor. He tried to think of how his father would react in a moment like this. And finally, his mind was made up.

Hermione couldn't stop hugging Harry, as she threw her arms around his neck again. 

            "Ahhh!" the pain in his forehead made him shrug her off and clutch both hands to it.

            "That's it!" Hermione cried, threw her wand to the ground, and walked up to the mirror. With a swift kick, she shattered it. She was breathing so heavily that she was trembling.

            "It's okay," he said soothingly, both hands still stuck to his forehead. And then, something made his blood run cold.

He heard screaming. And what sounded like large groups of people running. "Hermione, do you hear that?"

Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. She bent down, scooped up her wand and stuck it in her robes. Harry quickly walked to the door, and stuck his head out.

            "Get OUT!" Professor McGonagall was running by their door. She didn't even notice Harry's head sticking out of the door. "Evacuate immediately!"    

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked quietly behind him. "What's going on?"

            "I dunno," he said, still staring out after McGonagall. "They're evacuating Hogwarts. C'mon,"

Hermione drew in a sharp gasp and took his hand. They slowly snuck out of the room and down the stairs, and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower.

            "I just want to make sure Ron's out!!" Harry cried to her.

Hermione squeezed his hand in response and followed after him. They managed to get to the common room easily, the halls now were almost deserted. They spotted Neville hurrying toward the portrait hole. "Harry! The school's under attack, we have to get out!"

A large lump formed in his throat. "Attack? Attacked by who?!"

            "Snape!" Neville trembled. "C'mon!"

            "Is Ron still up there?" Harry asked.

            "No! He's outside! They're all outside!"

            "How do you know it was Snape?" Harry asked, scrambling out of the portrait hole. 

Neville was silent a moment. "…Malfoy."

            "Malfoy?!" Harry cried. "I thought he'd be Snape's second in command!"

            "He buckled! He went to Dumbledore seconds before the attack!! I was passing by, looking for Trevor and heard everything! Snape was using his DADA classes to train the Slytherins in the dark arts! Now they're everywhere throughout the school, killing anyone who isn't pure blood!"

Hermione trembled. Harry shot a look to her. "It'll be okay,"

Just then, there was a large cracking sound, and the ceiling of the common room caved in.

            "RUN!" Harry shouted, dragging Hermione and Neville with him.

Down the stairs now, and toward the Entrance Hall they ran.

            "Going somewhere, Potter?" a voice as cold as ice drawled behind them.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville slowly whipped around. Snape stood behind them, his arms crossed and wand raised.

Neville screamed and ran out the main doors.

            "What do you want, Snape?" Harry asked, stepping in front of Hermione.

            "Tell me something," he said, walking slowly towards them. "with all of your brown nosing in the earlier years, why haven't you seen this coming sooner? I am surprised at you especially, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked him dead on. She had just tangled with an evil Harry. She wasn't going to let Snape bring her down.

            "No answer, my, my, my…" Snape drawled.

            "Run, Hermione!" Harry whispered.

            "No, I am NOT leaving you," she whispered back.

            "The two of you aren't going anywhere!" Snape hissed, and shot sparks at the main doors. An eerie red glow gleamed around them. "I want both of you to be my last,"

Harry and Hermione drew out their wands.

Snape laughed. "Ah yes, yes, courage. Courage until the very end, that does fit the perfect description of a Gryffindor, doesn't it now?" he circled them slowly. "Do you know how many of your courageous Gryffindors perished?"

Hermione's upper lip drew into a snarl. "You sick, sick monster! How DARE you!"

            "No, how dare YOU, Miss Granger, a common filthy MUGGLE invading our precious and wonderous world. Books cannot save you, knowledge cannot save you, even the famous Harry Potter cannot save you! Only power can rescue you!"

            "Hermione's a witch," Harry snapped.

Snape laughed coldly. "She will never be a witch. Her Muggle blood is too thick. I have disposed of many of you tonight, and you shall be my last!"

            "You have to go through ME first!" Harry cried. "It's no secret that we despise each other, so let's have it out, here and now!"

            "Ah, yes, Potter, the son I never had."

Harry's heart hammered in his chest. What the hell was he talking about?

            "Don't listen to him, Harry!" Hermione warned.

            "I loved your mother!" Snape spat. "We were following our master's reign gloriously together. We were to be wed, you know."

            "YOU LIE!" Harry screamed.

            "Do I?" Snape chuckled. "Why don't you ask your Azkaban escapee godfather, hmm?"

Harry's fists were clutched tightly around his wand. One spell, THE spell, that was all he needed to cast to catch him off guard. If he just kept him talking…

            "And then your bastard father came to her! And she left me, standing alone, out in the cold. From that day on Potter, I vowed my vengence!" He aimed his wand at Hermione, and before Harry could stop him, he muttered "Gunxes!" at her.

She collapsed to the floor in pain.

            "Hermione!" Harry cried. He turned to Snape, who was laughing. "Jagulari!" he cried at Snape. The ends of Snape's robes caught on fire.

            "Extungua," he said calmly, and the flames flickered and died out. 

            "Avada Kedavra!" Harry cried.

Snape, smirking, leapt out of the way.

            "Leave, Harry!" Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere. Was he here the whole time watching?

Snape turned hurriedly to him. "Ah, Headmaster. How nice of you to join us."

            "Escapisio!" Dumbledore cried at the main doors, which burst open. "Leave, Harry!" he shouted again. "I'll take care of him."

Reluctantly, Harry turned his back on Snape, and bent down to Hermione. Her eyes were closed. Was she dead? He quickly gathered her in his arms and rushed out of the building. He was quickly surrounded by students.

Seamus Finnigan jogged up to him. "Is she okay, Harry? Where were you?"

Harry layed Hermione on the grass, and felt for a pulse. It was there, a little faint, but there. "Snape got to us before we could get out," he answered. He smiled when he saw Madam Pomfrey bustling her way over to them.

            "You sure have a time of it," Seamus muttered.

            "Is Ron out?" Harry asked.

Seamus nodded. "We practically had to drag him! He kept insisting he wanted to look for you."

Harry gave a little smile. "And Dean?"

            "He's around here somewhere, and I've seen Neville. Not sure about the girls, except for Hermione and Lavender. All of the teachers, except Dumbledore, are all out here."

            "She'll be okay," Madam Pomfrey said, flicking her wand over Hermione. "She'll come to in a few. Excuse me!" she bustled away again.

            "All the Slytherins?" Harry shook his head.

            "That's what Neville says," Seamus replied. "it was horrible. Dean and I passed by… so many… bodies on our way out…" he paused. "we checked to see if they were breathing, of course…"

Harry didn't know what to say. He put a hand on his shoulder.

            "Justin Finch-Fletchly barely made it out…"

They paused when a hysterical girl was being lead away by Madam Pomfrey. Harry recognized her immediately. It was Padma Patil in Ravenclaw. "My sister!!!!" she kept sobbing. Harry felt a pang in his chest. He had went to the Yule Ball in fourth year with Padma's sister, Parvati. Even though they weren't the best of friends, he wondered if he could have been a bit nicer to her.

Hermione moaned from the ground. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave a small smile. "Harry…"

He bent down to her, and helped her sit up. "Shh, just rest."

            "No!" she climbed unsteadily to her feet. She looked around. "How'd we escape?"

            "Dumbledore showed up just in time…" Harry moaned. And then someone else flittered into his mind. "And Malfoy?"

Seamus shrugged.

            "What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy sneered behind them.

Harry whipped around. "So, you've finally showed your true colors?"

            "I didn't do it for you," he sneered.

            "Why did you do it?" Harry asked, sneering back.

            "None of your business," he said. "Crabbe, Goyle, Flint… they're all in there…" And pushed past them.

There was a large WHOOSH sound coming from Hogwarts. Someone screamed. Harry turned his attention to the school. It was engulfed in green flames. Harry saw a group of people, whom he could only assume were the teachers, run up to the school, and start shouting spells. They didn't seem to be having any kind of effect.

            "Magic Fire," a familiar voice told Harry. "Nothing except powerful dark magic can conjure that."

Harry turned. "Ron!"

            "I see you two have made it out," he said dryly. A sobbing Lavender was clutched to his side.

            "We love you, Ron," Hermione said weakly, arms looped around Harry's neck for support. This made Lavender cry even more.

Ron opened and closed his mouth. 

People started screaming. Harry turned back to Hogwarts. It was all on fire, and it was collapsing. "No!" he yelled. "Dumbledore is still in there!"

In a matter of moments, all of Hogwarts lay in a huge pile of rubble.

The teachers gathered in small groups, crying and talking in whispers. Harry heard something that sounded a lot like "send the children home".

            "I'm not going home without Ginny!" Ron yelled. He turned to Lavender. "Lavender, stay here, alright? I'm going to go look for Ginny."

            "But, Ronnie…"

            "I have to do this," he said. "Seamus, will you?" he gave Lavender a quick kiss.

            "Yeah, come on, Lavender," Seamus said, dragging her away and over to Dean and Neville.

            "I'm coming with you," Harry said.

            "Like hell you are." Ron snapped.

            "I'm coming too," Hermione added.

            "No!" Ron stopped abruptly and turned to them. "She really doesn't need you two right now."

            "Ron," Harry started. "Remember that dream I told you about? The one with the voice? Well, that voice is Ginny's, Ron. Voldemort has her."

Ron turned to them. He sighed, a look of pure terror on his face. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Afraid so. And I'm not going to stand by and watch him hurt her."

Ron sighed again. "You two really are great friends… and I know I've been…"

            "I would have acted the same way," Harry said.

Hermione gave Ron a hug.

Ron sighed again. "Let's go find Ginny."

Checking over their shoulder, the trio hurried to the Forbidden Forest. Everything was in such an uproar that no one saw them leave.

End of chapter 5!! Reviewwwwwwwwwww please!


	7. Into the woods

FB: Chapter 7: Into the woods

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Bunny- here it is, finally!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"So why do you think Malfoy did it afterall?" Ron asked, after Harry had filled him in.

"Dunno," Harry said, frowning. 

"Well, I guess we're all so shocked because he fit the perfect stereotype," Hermione mumbled. "But I'm glad… he did… what he did,"

Harry kept glancing over his shoulder. Anything or anyone was liable to attack you in the Forbidden Forest. 

"Harry, where do you reckon the Portkey is that Ginny found?" Ron asked.

Harry stopped completely and shut his eyes, deep in concentration. "A little further I think," he said, marching on. 

"We'll never find it," Ron moaned. "The Portkey can be anything!

"We'll find it, Ron," Hermione encouraged. As they walked, she was getting her strength back.

"One time, I remember, when I was little," Ron continued. "We were going to my first Chudley Cannons game… and the Portkey turned out to be a used tissue."

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other, and then to Ron. They were speechless.

Harry heard something…. Something oddly familiar. He reached out an arm to stop Ron and Hermione. "Shh. I hear something!"

"Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Shh!"

"Dinner has arrived." A voice echoed through the darkness.

Ron felt a prickly feeling on the back of his neck. "Feels like tiny little spiders are crawling all over me!"

He was close.

"Aragog!" Harry cried. Through the darkness, he could see the huge spider towering over them.

"Sieze them," he ordered.

Six spiders, a little smaller than Aragog pounced on them. 

"Stop!" Harry shouted, as the six spiders began cornering them, right into a web. "we're Hagrid's friends, remember?"

"Hargid is no longer here," Aragog said. "You are trespassing in the woods. You are dinner now."

"You're going to go against Hagrid's loyalty in raising you all those years ago by eating us!?" Ron cried.

Hermione yanked out her wand. "Velnusca!" she shouted, and a small glowing orb formed around the trio.

"Hermione, what did you do?" Harry asked, watching the spiders come closer and closer.

"Bought us a little more time to think of a plan," she said.

"This isn't good," Ron said, watching the spiders advance.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to force his brain into forming a plan. Unfortunately, it was blank.

"If only our car was still stuck in the forest!" Ron cried.

The spiders were now at the edge of their little shield. A spider stuck out one of it's legs and poked it. It went right through.

"We have like 2.5 seconds," Hermione moaned.

"Nice knowing you," Ron mumbled.

"Stupefy!" Hermione cried, wand aimed at the closest spider. It skittered back, and got right back up again.

Aragog was laughing.

Harry took out his own wand. "Avada Kedavra!" and that was it… the spider lay motionless.

"I'm IMPRESSED!" Hermione cried. "I can't do that spell!"

Harry grinned. 

"Me either," Ron moaned.

A few Avada Kedavras later, the six spiders were dead, and Hermione's forcefield flickered and went out.

Harry turned to Aragog. "We're leaving."

"I best hurry young Potter," Aragog growled. "I will not let you live for long in my forest."

Hermione, Harry and Ron didn't wait around. They galloped past Aragog.

They walked a little ways, until Harry stopped dead once again.

"Not Aragog again?" Ron asked.

Harry shut his eyes. His dream replayed through his mind. This spot looked familiar. "This is it," he said. "This is the spot where Ginny was taken. The Portkey has to be here."

"How will we know what it looks like?" Hermione asked. "I've read about Portkeys, but it didn't say anything about identifiying them."

"I'll know when we've found it," Ron said proudly. "Years of Portkey travel."

"Harry, I've been meaning to talk to you," Hermione said quietly as they searched the ground for the Portkey.

"I'll just plug my ears," Ron said irritably.

Harry turned to her. He was startled to see her beautiful amber eyes shining with tears. "I've been thinking…"

"Thinking about what?"

"Us. And… I… we can't be together." She said, staring at the ground.

"What?" Harry and Ron both cried out in unison.

Harry and Hermione turned to him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and went back to searching the ground.

"God knows I love you, Harry. I always have." She said, putting her hand to his face. "But sometimes love isn't enough. This whole thing with Ginny… is because of my love for you."

"Hermione, wait. I don't love Ginny…" Harry started.

"Yes you do," Hermione said. "There's a reason you bought her dress robes, there's a reason you went to the dance with her. Because deep down you love her."

"As a friend!"

"Do you know who she has plastered all over her wall?"

"No." he said.

"You," she replied. "she has pictures and pictures of you. She has loved you since the moment you stepped into her life. And I've seen the way you act around her, the smiles you give her… she completes you."

"No, Hermione don't do this now, please…"

"It's okay," she said, wiping her eyes. "some people live their whole life and never fall in love. I've lived my life and have fell in love. But as I said, sometimes love isn't enough."

"But I want to be with you!"

"Oh Harry, don't you see?" she asked. "If I had never interfered and went to the ball, Ginny would still be here, and with you!"

"But you did come, and if you never did, I would have told you I loved you anyway!"

"Can't you see this is killing me?" Hermione asked, waterfalls of tears traveling down her face. "To give you up? To give you up to another? But I know it's the only way… Ginny loves you too much for me to take you from her."

"She doesn't have me!" Harry cried, outraged.

"EUREKA!" Ron cried.

Harry and Hermione turned to him.

"Found it," Ron said, pointing to an old rubber glove. "That's it alright,"

Harry sighed heavily, and walked over to Ron. "I want you two to stay here."

"No way!" Ron shouted.

"No, don't stay here… it's not safe. Go back to the school. Run past Aragog." Harry said.

"That's my sister!"

"And it's my fight," Harry said. "Voldemort took everything away from me, Ron. It's my job to at least get vengence."

"Harry," Hermione said, tightening her grip on his arm.

"As soon as I leave, you two go." Harry said.

Ron stared at him dumbfounded. "Good luck, man." He said, thumping him on the back. "You two get back safe."

"I'll bring her back," Harry vowed.

Hermione and Harry stared at each other. And then, she flung her arms around his neck. "I love you. Always remember that."

"I love you too, Herm." He gave her a fast hug, then stepped back from them. "Go back to the school," he said, picking up the glove and vanishing.

Endddd of chapter 7!! revieeeeew


	8. The Final Battle

FB: Chapter 8: The Final Battle

Disclaimer: see chap 1

Thanks to everyone who reviewed… hope to get at least forty reviews for this story, but I don't see it happening… :o( But to the people who actually took the time out to review, I salute you.

Ron stuffed his hands in his pockets. He stood a few yards behind her, watching her. She had been sitting there crying for at least fifteen minutes after Harry left. He was never good at these things, Harry always knew the comforting words to cheer Hermione. But people always told him he was a good listener, and Hermione was one of his closest friends. Swallowing the large lump in his throat, he walked over to her. "He's right you know,"

She looked up at him. "What?"

            "I know you two love each other. Don't give him up, Herm. You'll regret it the rest of your life."

            "But Ginny…" she trailed off.

            "Harry has a mind of his own. He knows who he wants to be with. Ginny will be hurt, but she will get over it." Ron replied.

Hermione was silent.

            "When he comes back, you tell him. Don't make the biggest mistake of your life."

            "I've been such a fool!" she shouted. "What if he never comes back? The last things I said to him…"

            "Was that you loved him," he finished. "That alone can fuel you. And this is Harry we're talking about! Harry is way too stubborn to give up and die. This is his quest. He'll come back, I know he will."

Harry fell flat on his face, dirt and dust invading every his nose and mouth. He coughed, and sat up. He was in a wooded area. He started to panic, thinking the Portkey hadn't worked at all. But then he noticed candles floating in midair next to some trees. They made a huge circle. Harry saw a chalked outline on the ground of the Dark Mark, and in the middle, lay a motionless figure in Scarlet dress robes.

            "Ginny!" Harry ran up to her, déjà vu from his second year invading his brain. He put two fingers to her neck for a pulse. She was breathing, she was alive! "Ginny," he whispered, gently shaking her.

            "Draco?" she whispered.

            "Draco!?" Harry grunted. "Did HE do this!?"

Ginny opened her eyes weakly. "Harry…"

            "Shhh," he replied. "Malfoy. Did Malfoy do this to you?"

She shook her head feverishly. "No!" she clutched his arm. "Harry, You-Know-Who is here!" she screamed, fear shining in her eyes. "It's a trap!"

            "Little Harry Potter!!!" a voice hissed behind them. "We meet again."

Harry rose to his feet and turned to the speaker. "For the last and final time, Voldemort."

Voldemort laughed. "Your mummy isn't here to protect you anymore,"

            "She's not," Harry said. "That's why with your death, I will avenge her name."

            "I knew you would come for her," Voldemort pointed a crooked finger at Ginny. "And I knew you would get by my most loyalest returning member,"

            "Snape," Harry muttered.

            "A riddle for you, Potter." Voldemort said. "Why is it that you're still alive? All of the other heirs have been killed."

            "Shut your damn mouth and let's duel," Harry snapped.

            "With your death, Potter, I will once again rule. My full powers will return. You are the heir of Gryffindor,"

Harry was silent.

            "No one's told you, boy?" Voldemort chuckled. "Ah yes, the last bit of knowledge you will know before your death."

Suddenly, it all made sense to him. Diggory must have been Hufflepuff's heir! But what about Ravenclaw?

            "I am, of course, the heir of Slytherin. And you, the heir of Gryffindor. Perhaps I should cut out your tongue as my trophy for defeating all other three heirs? I daresay I hope you unlike the other two will be a challenge?"

            "You'll pay," Harry mumbled.

            "Who was it? Oh yes, that pretty girl you had your eye on way back when from Ravenclaw. She had to be the easiest of them all. Killed her in her sleep."

Cho! He had killed Cho! Harry yanked out his wand.

Voldemort laughed. "Did I hit a nerve?"

            "Harry, no!!" Ginny cried, staggering to her feet.

            "Get back," he barked. "Search for the Portkey. As soon as you've found it, get out of here."

            "But Harry…"

            "DO IT!" He shouted.

Voldemort laughed once again. "I shall allow her to live for now."

            "Your fight is with me," Harry said. "Duel!"

Voldemort pulled out his wand. It was almost identical to Harry's. "Ah yes, the brotherhood of the wand. You could have been great with me, you know."

            "I'd rather die,"

            "So be it!"

And so, the clash of the wands began. Ginny searched the ground frantically, searching for the Portkey back to the woods.

Hermione and Ron hurried through the woods. 

            "We should have went with him!" Hermione panted.

            "He would have never let us," Ron said. He clutched his side. "I'm tired of running."

            "Running!" Hermione stopped dead, and slapped a hand to her head. "Why didn't I think of it before!" 

            "Of what!?"

            "Summoning Charms!"

            "Hermione, the school's in a pile of rubble," he said.

            "It's worth a try!"

            "Godspeed," Ron moaned.

Hermione pulled out her wand. "Accio, broom!"

They waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

            "It's not working," Ron mumbled, poking her in the side.

            "Shut up," she snapped, her eyes closed in concentration.

            "I warned you to leave," a voice hissed behind them. Aragog had returned.

            "Hermione!" Ron forced her to open her eyes and at the huge spider.

            "Oh God!" she replied, clutching his arm.

Ron was backpedaling, dragging her with him. "Think…" he was mumbling.

            "What!?"

            "What are spiders afraid of? Besides a really big shoe?"

Hermione rubbed her forehead. "A Basilisk!"

No more servents, Aragog himself was advancing on them. And quickly.

            "Yeah, but we really don't need to worry about one of those, do we?" Ron moaned.

Aragog's pincers were right at the base of Ron's throat when all of the sudden, Aragog collapsed on top of him.

            "Ron!" He heard Hermione's voice. "It's okay!"

A hand shot out and helped him to his feet.

And he was suddenly face to face with a creature that was half man, half horse. The Centaur held a bow tight in his hands. Six arrows were sticking out of Aragog. Ron kicked one of his hairy legs. "Bastard," he mumbled.

            "Thank you," Hermione was saying to the Centaur. "Firenze, is it not?"

He bowed. "And you are Harry Potter's friends."

Hermione nodded. "I'm Hermione. That's Ron."

Ron shook Firenze's hand.

            "What are you children doing in these woods? It's highly dangerous."

Hermione quickly rattled off their story.

            "Then Mars is correct," Firenze said, tilting his head to the sky. "It warned us that the Dark Lord would indeed rise again."

Ron held a dumbfounded expression on his face. "We should introduce him to Trelawney," he mumbled to Hermione.

She stomped on his foot. "Quiet. He saved your life."

            "I shall give you a ride back to Hogwarts," Firenze said, bowing down to let them slide onto his back. "And I must ask you not to come into these woods again. I will not always be around to save you."

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Harry had Voldemort where he wanted him. He had froze him in a block of ice, and had taken his wand from him. Ginny stood a few yards away, cowering near a faded newspaper that was the Portkey back to the woods.

Harry walked right in front of Voldemort, waising Voldemort's wand in his hand. He pointed his own wand at it. With a "Ponicular Spiltundra!", Voldemort's wand splintered into tiny pieces. A small red light flew up into the sky, flickered and went out.

            "Kill me then, Potter," Voldemort hissed.

            "Death for you is only the beginning." Harry said. "I have waited seventeen years for my revenge. Seventeen years to make you pay."

            "Harry, come on, just do it and let's go," Ginny squeaked.

Harry ignored her. He stared into Voldemort's soulless eyes. "May you burn in hell forever," He raised his wand.

            "Not so fast," a voice echoed behind him.

Harry wheeled around. Pettigrew had his wand pointed at Ginny's throat. "One word and she gets it."

Voldemort laughed. "You see, Potter? After all this, you still lose!"

            "Let her go, Pettigrew." Harry demanded.

            "Step away from my master."

Harry looked to Ginny. There was fear in her eyes.        "Don't do it, Harry!" she pleaded. "Kill him! You have to!"

            "Shut up!" Pettigrew hissed, jabbing his wand deeper into her throat. She gave a small squeak.

Damn, damn, DAMN! Harry thought Petigrew was gone. He had no idea that he'd be here. But what other choice did he have now? Reluctantly, he stepped away from Voldemort.

Voldemort smiled eerily and Pettigrew laughed. "Ironic, isn't it? First I hand your parents to Lord Voldemort… and now you."

Harry had to move fast. He had to catch Pettigrew off guard. If he didn't, he'd kill Ginny, no questions asked. "Alright. Let her go, Peter."

Pettigrew laughed. "Aww, but the party's just started!" he grinned. "Now drop your wand."

This was it. It was now or never. He opened his hand to let his wand fall. Before Peer knew what hit him, Harry had acted. "Accio, wand!"

The wand flew back into his hand. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted at the two of them, praying he hit Peter.

Heehee, folks, we have here a cliff hanger. Why? Because I want… no I NEED reviews!!!! I want at least thirty-five before I post the next chapter! So, if you really, really love this story, tell your friends, neighbors, relatives to come read and review so I can happily post the next chapter!


	9. Revelations

FB: Chapter 9: Revelations

Disclaimer: see chap 1

Wow, I got forty reviews!!!! Cool, thanks! Here's the next chap! There'll will probably be one more chap!

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He had heard a body crumple to the ground. He only opened his eyes when he felt a pair of hands encircle themselves around his neck. He looked into the face of---

Ginny Weasley.

            "Phew!" he sighed, giving her a tight hug. Pettigrew lay on the ground before them.

            "Is he dead?" Ginny squeaked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

She squeaked. "This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to come."

He pulled away from her. "What!?"

            "It was a trap. A trap set up by Voldemort. He knew you would come, I was praying you wouldn't."

Voldemort laughed behind them.

Harry whipped around, wand pointed at him. 

            "Go ahead, boy," Voldemort hissed. "Do it."

            "Boy, am I?" Harry snapped. "Funny how you're able to elude Azkaban for about twenty years, and then once again, have your downfall to a mere boy once again as you so eloquently put it,"

Voldemort frowned. 

Ginny put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Let's go home."

            "Avada Kedavara!" Harry shouted.

A green light zapped through the ice and hit Voldemort. He collapsed to the ground instantly. Harry ran up to the ice. 

            "Harry," Ginny called.

            "Meltious!" Harry cried. The ice dissolved instantly. Harry stared down at the serpent-like body of Voldemort. At the evil being that had killed his parents, Diggory, Hagrid and countless others. They could rest in peace now, Voldemort was dead. But Harry wasn't finished. "Avada Kedavara!" he shouted. The green light hit Voldemort, causing his body to twitch.

            "Harry," Ginny called again.

            "Avada Kedavara! Avada Kedavara! AVADA KEDAVARA!" Harry kept repeating the words over and over. The light from his wand kept hitting Voldemort, but there was no more life left in him.

            "Harry," Ginny said softly, putting her arms around his shoulders. "It's okay, it's okay. Come, come on," she gently took his wand from him. "It's over," she said, close to tears. "He's dead. Let's go home."

Harry wrapped Ginny into a tight hug.

Harry and Ginny raced through the woods. He was a little dizzy, vowing never to use Portkeys as a mode of transportation again. Or Floo Powder, for that matter. He'd stick to his Firebolt, thank you very much. His Firebolt! The school…

            "Snape destroyed the school," Harry told her.

She drew in a sharp gasp. "Ron, Hermione?"

            "They're okay. Some students perished, Snape was teaching the Slytherin's dark arts. It's sick."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "Draco…"

            "Yeah, he got out. Went to Dumbledore seconds before the attack."

            "Thank God!" Ginny cried.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned to her. "Thank God!?"

Even in the darkness, Harry could see her blush. "I…"

            "Ginny, what's going on?" Harry demanded. 

            "I've been secretly dating Draco since last year." She blushed again. "Before you say anything… just hear me out. You don't know him like I do… he's really sweet and caring once you get to know him."

            "Malfoy!?" Harry gasped.

Ginny nodded. "I didn't say anything. Ron would have went ballistic. He still will. But… I had to hide it, so… I just pretended to have a crush on you. I had too. I mean, I did have a crush on you a few years ago. Don't get me wrong, you're my friend, Harry. I just…"

            "So, the Ball, the running away…?"

            "Draco told me that if I didn't get it out in the open about our relationship, he'd tell Ron himself. I said I couldn't do it just then, and told him I couldn't go to the ball with him. Could you imagine if Ron saw me dancing with Malfoy? So I told him to go with Pansy Parkinson, and I'd go with you and we'd meet up later."

            "Was anyone else in on this!?" Harry cried. He couldn't believe it. Ginny and Malfoy. Malfoy and Ginny. Ron was going to throw a fit.

            "Lavender," Ginny blushed. She saw me and Draco kissing. So, I saw you dancing with Hermione, and then saw Draco signal to me to follow him outside. I went outside and was captured by Snape. Draco tried to save me, he told me what they were planning- that it was all Voldemort's idea. I knew then it was to get you. Snape told Malfoy that he'd kill me if Malfoy ratted him out. But what other choice did he have? I guess he knew that you'd save me. He knew if he showed up, he'd have killed me. But, then I guess, no one was supposed to bring down Voldemort except you."  
            "But… my dreams…" Harry started.

            "Harry, you're the heir of Gryffindor! There's a reason why Snape got the job this year, a reason why Voldemort died this year."

Harry rubbed his scar.

            "It was a plan! All a plan since the day you were born!"

            "huh?"

            "In History of Magic! Remember? 'One of the four heirs will rid the wizard world of evil.'" Ginny smiled brightly.

            "So, it was me, then…" Harry started. "What does that mean, though? So what if I'm the heir of Gryffindor?"

            "OH MY GOD!" Ginny cried, staring straight ahead at the rubble that was once Hogwarts castle. The students and teachers were still milled around it. Hardly anyone looked up when Harry and Ginny ran up the crowd of people. 

Hermione, Ron and Lavender hurried over to them.

            "Ginny!" Ron cried, encircling his sister in a hug. "are you alright?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. It's over…"

Hermione stood and just took the site of Harry in. He was alive. He was alright. "I'm glad you're okay," she said shyly.

            "Me too," he said.

There was a pause.

            "I've been thinking," she said.

            "Yeah?"

            "And I Ginny will have to accept us. I love you, Harry. And I want us to be together. That is, if you still want to be with me." She blushed.

Harry reached out a hand and cupped her face. "Of course I still want to be with you."

They both turned when they heard Ron scream. "Malfoy! Get the fuck away from my sister!"

            "Oh no, come on!" Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and raced over to where Ron was cornering Malfoy.

            "What's up?" Hermione asked.

            "Ginny loves Malfoy," Harry said quickly.

Hermione went pale.

            "Ron!" Harry cried, stepping in between him and Draco. Ginny stood to the side, screaming at Ron to leave him alone.

            "I knew this would happen!!!" Ginny cried, running in front of Harry and glaring at Ron.

            "You're supposed to love Harry!" Ron snorted. "Not this…. This!"

            "Well I love Draco," Ginny said, reaching around Harry and taking his hand. 

            "Over my dead body," Ron said, pointing his wand at Malfoy.

            "Ron!" Ginny cried.

            "He's evil!" Ron said. "There's dark blood in him!"

            "Look, Weasley," Draco said, stepping out from behind Harry and joining Ginny. "I know we've had our differences. And I helped protect Ginny the best I could. So you either except us being together or get out of our lives."

Ron's eyes burned like hot coals.

            "Please," Ginny begged, her eyes filling with tears.

Ron looked to Ginny. After a tense few minutes pause, he lowered his wand. "One step out of line, Malfoy, ONE STEP…"

            "I love you, Ron!" Ginny cried, giving him a hug.

            "You're a good man," Harry told him, patting his shoulder.

            "What's next?" Ron asked incrediously. "Neville and Angelina Jole?"

Ginny lead Draco away.

            "I still don't trust him," Ron said.

            "But Ginny does," Hermione said. She turned to the school. "What's going to happen now?"

end of chapter 9!!! Review!


	10. The Heir of Gryffindor

FB: Chapter 10: The Heir of Gryffindor

Disclaimer: see chap 1

Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! I had a ball writing this story and hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.:o)

Harry stared at the jeweled ring that encircled Rosmerta's ring finger. He, Hermione and Ron sat in her little apartment across from her and Sirius. Harry had never seen him look so alive- his hair was shorter, his skin no longer pale, and he held a smile- not a relieved smile, but a happy smile on his face. They had all saught refuge here when Professor McGonagall told them they would all be sent home for three months when the school was being rebuilt again. She also told them the sad news that Dumbledore had been killed from his encounter with Snape. Snape's body hadn't been found.

And this was replaying and replaying in Harry's mind. The silence between the five of them was driving him crazy. He jumped to his feet. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

The other four turned to him. Hermione made a move to get up and go over to him, but Sirius stopped her. "Allow me," he said and squeazed her hand. She settled back down next to Ron.

Harry turned to him. "How could Dumbledore let all of this happen!? He knew more than anyone that Snape wanted the Dark Arts job and then he gives it to him! He just went and got himself killed!"

            "Harry, I understand you're upset, as we all are," Sirius said. "But every great battle has its sacrifices."

            "You haven't seen the things I've seen!" he looked to Ron and Hermione. "Well, not everything… I have seen evil! I have seen it and…"

            "…and you have destroyed it." Sirius finished for him. "Have you ever heard of Akham's (sp?) Razor?"

            "No." Harry said.

            "I have," Hermione chirped. "The most simplest explination tends to be the right one."

Sirius gave her a small smile. "Right you are, Hermione."

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Harry snapped.

            "There's a reason why you weren't killed as a baby, there's a reason why you have that scar, there's a reason why only you could have brought down Voldemort." Sirius said.

            "And that is?"

            "Because you're Godric Gryffindor's heir, Harry. Only one of the four heirs would have been able to rid the wizard world of evil. And when you couldn't be killed seventeen years ago, I knew it was you. The whole wizard world knew it was you."

Harry peered around the room. "So, Cedric and Cho died for nothing."

            "Voldemort believed it was love alone that saved you. Not because you were the heir. If you had known what you were doing when you were a baby, Voldemort would have been dead long ago." Sirius added. "If he had succeeded in killing you last night, no one would have been able to have stopped him."

            "But, it says…" Hermione started.

Sirius held up a hand to stop her. "Do not always believe what is in books, Hermione. That was what only was written. It also says no one is supposed to survive the killing curse."

Ron grinned at her.

            "Snape said…" Harry started. "That my mother…"

            "Was a Death Eater? So, he told you." Sirius said.

Harry nodded.

            "Yes, she was, but that was long ago. Way before she met your father. Don't look back on her with shame, Harry. Everyone, in their life, does things they are not proud of."

            "But, if she had never been a Death Eater, both may still be alive." Harry replied.

Sirius gave a small frown. "Your mother was a powerful witch, but to Voldemort, she wasn't anything more than a slave." His face grew dim. 

Harry opened his mouth to speak again.

            "She wasn't killed because she left Voldemort's side. She was killed because she wanted with her whole heart to save you."

            "I still don't get it," Harry said. "What's an heir supposed to do?"

            "What do you think your calling is?" Sirius asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, lately, I've had this really weird pull to become an Auror."

Ron grinned, and Hermione gave a small smile.

            "Then that's what you should do." Sirius said. 

            "And if evil comes back?" Harry asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't think there will be another dark wizard."

Harry walked over and took his seat inbetween Hermione and Ron. Hermione took his hand.

            "Speaking of which," Sirius walked over and put his arm around Rosmerta. "we're getting married."

The trio stared at them.

            "Congratulations!" Hermione cried, and Sirius and Rosmerta were engulfed in a sea of hugs.

            "We better be getting back to Hogwarts," Ron said, checking his watch. "we'll miss the carriages and my mum will go volcanic."

Three months later, the trio returned to the newly rebuilt Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall became the Headmistress, and a memorial was made for Dumbledore and all of the students Hogwarts had lost in the attack. And at graduation, Harry was asked to say a few words.

He had always hated giving speeches, but this one, somehow felt different. And as he stepped up to the podium in front of the whole school, including his classmates, it just felt right. "My fellow students," he started. "Today we honor those that were taken from us way to early. Especially Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, and… (his voice gave a slight break) Hagrid." He paused, drew in a deep breath and continued. "We must not stop living because they have died." Hermione burst into sobs, Ron patted her back. "we must go on with our lives, and fulfill our dreams, because they are watching over us, and that is what they would have wanted." He paused again. "And today, I along with my classmates leave forth from Hogwarts and step into the world on our own. But we will never forget each other. At Hogwarts, you are not just classmates, but friends…" he looked directly at Ron and Hermione. "…family." They grinned. "May the knowledge we've learned here carry us forth and through our lives, as we continue on the path to greatness. Thank you."

The whole school stood and applaused. Draco Malfoy sat and stared at Harry, and then, climbed to his own feet, and clapped.

Ron, Hermione and Harry took one last look at Hogwarts.

            "Been quite a year, eh?" Ron asked them.

Harry nodded, then turned to Hermione and smiled.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hey, where's…?"

Lavender came bounding up to him and he smiled. "There you are."

            "Let's all leave together," Hermione said, smiling at Harry. "The way we started."

He grinned at her, and so did Lavender and Ron

Then, they turned to walk down the path to greatness together.

The END! Wooo hooooo!


End file.
